The present invention relates generally to the field of software testing, and more particularly to using previous test results to create expected test results for testing software.
A primary purpose of software testing is to detect software failures so that defects may be discovered and corrected. Software testing cannot establish that a product functions properly under all conditions but can only establish that it does not function properly under specific conditions (i.e., test cases). The scope of software testing often includes examination of code as well as execution of that code in various environments and conditions as well as examining the aspects of code. In other words, does it do what it is supposed to do and do what it needs to do.